Hello, Gilbert!
by SamSidle82
Summary: Dies ist ein Oneshot und beginnt mit dem Ende der Folge 8x12 Grissoms Divine Comedy, als Grissom den Anruf erhielt. Nur diesmal ist die Story aus Saras Sicht geschrieben.


**Serie:** CSI Las Vegas  
**Autor:** SamSidle  
**Titel: **„Hello, Gilbert!"  
**Rating:** R  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Spoiler:** 8. Staffel  
**Pairing:** GSR  
**Kurze Zusammenfassung: **Dies ist ein Oneshot und beginnt mit dem Ende der Folge 8x12 Grissoms Divine Comedy, als Grissom den Anruf erhielt. Nur diesmal ist die Story aus Saras Sicht geschrieben.  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine der CSI Las Vegas Charaktere, leider. Und ich besitze keine Rechte an CSI.  
_**  
„Hello, Gilbert!"**__  
_  
Hinter mir liegen die wohl zwei längsten Monate meines Lebens. Aber ich habe es geschafft, meine Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen. Auch wenn es mich einen hohen Preis kostete.

Grissom einfach so in Las Vegas zurück zu lassen, fiel mir ganz und gar nicht leicht. Aber ich konnte es ihm nicht antun, den Verfall von Sara Sidle mit anzusehen. Ich musste gehen.

Schon vor meiner Entführung hatte ich immer wieder Probleme während der Arbeit durch meine Vergangenheit. Wenn ich da nur an den Melton-Fall denke. Ich sah damals die Fotos von den vielen misshandelten Frauen. Als ich auf der Suche nach der Identität von Svetlana Melton war, musste ich sofort an die Kieferbrüche meiner Mutter denken und die dadurch ständigen Krankenhausbesuche, die sie einzig meinem Vater zu verdanken hatte.

Am liebsten hätte ich diesem Melton damals ins Gesicht geschlagen. Naja. Dass ich erst Catherine und dann Ecklie angehe, war dann doch die falsche Art und Weise. Wobei es mir nur bei Cath ein schlechtes Gewissen verursachte, da meine Wortwahl nicht sehr nett war. Aber ich spürte wieder diese Wut in mir. Wut, die ich auf meinen Vater hatte.

Das einzig Gute an diesem Tag war, dass Grissom von meiner Vergangenheit erfahren hat. Erst dachte ich, es würde uns noch weiter voneinander entfernen, als wir es so schon waren. Aber das Gegenteil geschah.

Durch meinen Gefühlsausbruch habe ich mich ihm ungewollt geöffnet. Es tat aber gleichzeitig gut, ihm alles, zumindest fast alles, erzählt zu haben.

Hätte ich Gleiches nur auch nach meiner Entführung getan. Aber nein, Sara Sidle muss wieder alles mit sich selbst ausmachen. Ich hätte ihm von meinen Albträumen erzählen sollen. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er es mitbekommen hat. Schließlich lag er jede Nacht neben mir.

Die Nacht unter dem Auto hatte viele Erinnerungen in mir geweckt, die ich seit meiner Kindheit völlig verdrängt hatte. Ich war seitdem nicht mehr fähig meinen Job wie vorher zu erledigen. Kein Tag verging, an dem ich nicht depressiv wurde oder an meine Vergangenheit denken musste.

Als der FBI-Mann, Jack Malone, in Vegas war und ich mit Grissom den Fall des ermordeten Ehepaares untersuchte, der Fall, wo der Mann dazu gezwungen wurde, zuzusehen, wie seine Frau vergewaltigt und ermordet wurde, sah Gil zum ersten Mal meinen Zerfall.

Gleichzeitig war es auch mit das erste Mal, dass er auf mich zu ging und mich fragte, was mich quält. Und was tue ich? Ich stoße ihn von mir weg, obwohl ich ihn in dem Moment dringend gebraucht hätte.

Als dann auch noch der Fall um Hannah West und ihren Bruder kam, gab es mir endgültig den Rest. Es brach plötzlich alles auf mich ein. Hinzu kam der Fall, den ich gleichzeitig mit Ronnie untersuchte. Die Frau mit dem Messer im Rücken, ich… Die Bilder, als meine Mutter meinen Vater erstach, waren wieder präsent, als wäre es erst vor zwei Tagen geschehen.

Ich wusste, wenn ich nichts unternehme, wäre das Ende nah. Ich wäre verrückt geworden und hätte mich selbst zerstört. Das konnte und wollte ich Grissom nicht antun. Mir war bewusst, das Einzige, was mir helfen würde, wäre meine Vergangenheit zu bewältigen. Und das nur alleine.

Grissom hätte mich gerne auf diesen Weg begleitet, dass weiß ich. Aber das war unmöglich. Ich brachte es auch nicht fertig, ihm direkt von meinem Weggang zu erzählen. Nein. Erst küsse ich ihn im Lab vor Hodges, der übrigens schaute, als hätte er gerne mitgemacht, und schreibe Grissom nur einen Brief. Es ist schon Ironie, denn dieser Weg wäre sonst nur Grissoms Art.

Es tat mir unheimlich weh, ihm so ‚Good Bye' zu sagen, da ich mir schon vorher im Klaren war, welch' Schmerz ich ihm damit zufüge.

Deshalb hielt ich es auch nicht lange aus in meinem Versteck und rief ihn an. Er war unheimlich erleichtert. Genauso wie ich. War ich doch in Sorge, ob er sich durch meinen Abgang nicht doch von mir abgewendet hat. Aber das Gegenteil war eingetreten. Keine Vorwürfe oder wütende Worte. Einfach nur einfühlsame Worte und die Versicherung, dass er auf mich wartet, bis ich soweit bin, zurück zu kehren.

Das gab mir die nötige Kraft, die ich brauchte, um mein Ziel in San Francisco zu erreichen. Das Zurücklassen meiner Vergangenheit! Es gab viele Passagen in San Francisco, aber auch in Tamales Bay abzuarbeiten.

Am schwierigsten fiel mir der Gang ans Grab meines Vaters und den Besuch bei meiner Mom. Wobei mich Letzter von allem erlöste, was mir noch auf der Seele lag. Ich habe lange mit ihr gesprochen und sie sagte mir immer wieder, dass ich die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen soll und mein Leben leben.

Sie freute sich, von Grissom zu hören. Ich musste die ganze Zeit über lächeln, als ich ihr erzählte, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben und zusammen kamen. Als ich ihr erzählte, wie glücklich mit ihm bin, glaubte ich, eine Träne in ihren Augen zu sehen. Die Entführung erwähnte ich nicht, ich wollte den schönen Moment nicht zerstören. Es war nicht mein letzter Besuch, davon würde ich ihr beim nächsten Mal erzählen.

Das war gestern. Heute Morgen habe ich San Francisco zum zweiten Mal den Rücken gekehrt. Nur diesmal für immer und mit dem Gewissen, dass Grissom in Las Vegas auf mich wartet und wir eine schöne Zukunft vor uns haben.

Es könnte keinen besseren Zeitpunkt geben um zurück zu kehren, da mich Gil braucht. Vor einer Woche haben wir telefoniert und er erzählte mir, dass ihn die Grippe voll im Griff hat. Ich konnte es auch deutlich durchs Telefon hören. Mein armes Baby. Er blieb sogar zu Hause und das sagt, denke ich, doch schon alles.

Ich werde ihn überraschen mit meiner Rückkehr. Aber ein Anruf schadet ja nicht. Ich bin gerade in Las Vegas gelandet und zücke noch an der Gepäckausgabe mein Handy.

Es geht ganz schnell, nachdem ich einfach nur auf Wahlwiederholung drücke, bis er abnimmt.

„Hi.", begrüßt er mich sehr erfreut.

„Hello Gilbert. Lass mich raten. Deine Stimme klingt so, als hättest du mich ein wenig vermisst. Wie geht es meinem kranken Buglover?", frage ich ernst, da ich mir die letzten Tage doch schon ziemliche Sorgen um meinen Verlobten gemacht habe.

Und was höre ich von ihm? Er lacht. Es ist so schön, meinen Grissom lachen zu hören. Was habe ich das vermisst. Damit bringt er mein Herz immer wieder zum Strahlen.

„Ach Sara. Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut mir deine Stimme gerade tut. Der Tag war einfach zum Vergessen. Ich vermisse dich", höre ich ihn sagen und mein Herz geht dabei weiter auf.

„Das tue ich auch, Gil. Ich hätte dich gerne bei diesem Weg an meiner Seite. Aber du weißt, dass ich ihn alleine gehen muss", sage ich ihm so, als sei ich noch in San Francisco.

„Ich weiß. Auch wenn es schmerzt. Die Hauptsache ist, du kommst wieder.", klingt er traurig.

Kaum hat er es ausgesprochen, höre ich ihn unschön Husten. Der Arme. Den hat's immer noch völlig umgehauen.

„Honey, das hört sich aber gar nicht gut an", sage ich ihm, dabei fällt mir noch etwas ein.

„Hast du schon die Hühnersuppe deiner Mom gemacht? Die hat mir immer geholfen."

Das Rezept seiner Mom ist unglaublich, da die Suppe wirklich Wunder wirkt. Sicher denkt er jetzt, ich will ihm ausweichen, da ich nichts zu seinem Satz ‚Die Hauptsache ist, du kommst wieder' gesagt habe. Aber was soll ich ihm sagen? Schatz, ich bin unterwegs? Dann wäre die Überraschung hinüber. Ich kann's kaum abwarten ihn wieder zu sehen.

„Es ist schon etwas besser geworden. Nur der Tag war sehr anstrengend. Und…"

„Du warst arbeiten?", unterbreche ich ihn. Ich habe es mir zwar fast gedacht, aber ich hatte gehofft, er gibt nun etwas mehr auf sich acht.

Wahrscheinlich hat Ecklie ihm so lange zu geredet, dass er klein bei gab. Es wird Zeit, dass ich zurückkehre und die Arbeit wieder an zweiter Stelle seiner Prioritätsliste rutscht.

„Ja, aber nicht lange. Sie brauchten mich", gibt er zu.

Wusst' ich es doch.

„Du kannst einfach nicht ohne das Crime Lab, oder?", frage ich ihn wieder mit guter Laune.

Ich kann ihm einfach nicht lange böse sein. Kaum höre ich ihn lachen, ist es um mich geschehen. Was hab ich das vermisst.

„Wenn du hier wärest, könnte ich das Crime Lab völlig vergessen. Und ja, ich habe die Suppe meiner Mom gekocht."

„Dann esse sie auch, OK?", belehre ich ihn, da ich weiß, dass er sie nicht gerne isst. Was ich nicht verstehen kann, da sie einfach lecker schmeckt, auch wenn ich immer das Geflügel rauspicke.

„Weißt du schon, wann du wieder kommst?"

Diese Frage stellt er mir bei jedem Gespräch. Und jedes Mal klingt sie flehender und trauriger. Es wird Zeit, ihn zu erlösen, aber noch nicht so schnell. Das macht die Überraschung umso schöner. Ich freu' mich jetzt schon auf sein Gesicht. Bevor ich ihm antworte, seufze ich kurz auf und muss ihn notgedrungen anlügen.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, Gil. Gestern konnte ich endlich mit meiner Mutter sprechen."

„Und?", fragt er mich.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Es war schwer zu Beginn, aber so nach und nach verstanden wir uns sehr gut. Wir haben die meiste Zeit darüber gesprochen, was im meinem Leben geschah, seit dem Tag."

Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde meine Zunge zittern, als ich ihm von dem Treffen berichte. Ich habe sie ewig nicht besucht und hatte Angst, dass sie mich noch immer hasst, für das was damals passiert ist. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall.

„Und was sagt sie zu deinem Leben?"

„Sie ist stolz auf mich", antworte ich ihm erleichtert und lache vor Freude durchs Telefon.

Es ist lange her, dass ich vor Freude lachen konnte.

„Ich bin auch stolz auf dich, Sara. Du hast in deinem Leben schon soviel durchmachen müssen. Dass du irgendwann ausbrennst, war nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Oh, Gil. Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut mir deine Worte tun. Hhmmm. Soll ich ihm erzählen, dass wir uns auch lange über ihn unterhalten haben? Ich tu's einfach.

„Wir haben uns auch über dich unterhalten", lache ich herzhaft.

„Ach ja? Ich hoffe doch nur Gutes", fordert er ebenso lachend.

Es ist lange her, dass wir so sorgenfrei miteinander lachen konnten.

„Keine Sorge, Gil. Ich habe ihr von dem Mann erzählt, der mich bei einem Seminar völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht hat und mich Jahre später zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt gemacht hat", sage ich ihm völlig ernst.

„Bist du wirklich glücklich, Sara?", unterbricht er mich.

Oh ja, das bin ich. Und wie.

„Kannst du dich an meinen Brief erinnern? Nur wenn ich bei dir bin, fühle ich mich zu Hause. Sehe ich in dein Gesicht, blüht in mir alles auf. Als der Fall mit Hannah kam und all meine Erinnerungen an früher zurückkehrten, konnte ich dieses Gefühl nicht mehr erleben. Und davor hatte ich Angst. Ich wollte nicht, dass meine Vergangenheit sich zwischen uns stellt. Deshalb musste ich gehen, um die Geschehnisse endlich hinter mir zu lassen. Es geht mir von Tag zu Tag besser. Und bei jedem Telefonat, das wir führen, kommt auch dieses Gefühl wieder und wird stärker. Bald, Gil. Bald bin ich wieder zurück. Und dann kannst zu sehen, wie glücklich du mich machst."

Er bedeutet mir mehr als alles andere in meinem Leben. Es war Zeit, es ihm wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, denn leider habe ich es ihm nicht oft genug gesagt.

„Das freut mich. Weiß sie, dass wir verlobt sind?"

„Ja", antworte ich ihm niedergedrückt.

„Alles OK?"

So gut kennt mich mein Grissom, dass er hört, wenn etwas nicht stimmt.

„Ja. Sie war nur so traurig, dass sie nicht dabei sein kann bei der Hochzeit. Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie meine Mutter und ich, innerhalb nur weniger Stunden, ein richtiges Mutter-Tochter Verhältnis aufgebaut haben. Das gab es damals nicht. Zumal ich auch Angst hatte, dass sie mir die Schuld daran gibt, was damals geschah", erzähle ich ihm etwas niedergeschlagen.

„Aber du bist doch nicht schuld daran, Honey."

„Ich weiß."

Das klang sicher nicht überzeugend, aber ich habe lange gebraucht, um überhaupt daran zu glauben, nicht schuld an meinem Familiendesaster zu sein. Dank des langen Gesprächs mit meiner Mutter, fühle ich mich endlich befreit von dieser Last.

„Bruno vermisst dich", schlägt er ein neues Thema an, worüber ich sehr dankbar bin.

„Ich vermisse mein Baby auch. Ist er bei dir?", frage ich Gil.

Ich kann mir so richtig vorstellen, wie es bei den beiden die letzten Monate vorging. Gil, wird wie Bruno auch kaum gegessen haben. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Bruno meinen Platz im Bett neben Grissom eingenommen hat.

„Warte. Ich hol ihn", sagt er mir.

Erst höre ich ihn pfeifen und dann ruft er:„Mommy ist da."

Das war aber nicht fein, Gilbert Grissom. Mein Baby so hinters Licht zu führen. Bruno wird sicher gleich, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, um die Ecke gelaufen kommen und mich suchen. Genauso kann ich mir seinen traurigen Blick vorstellen, wenn er bemerkt, dass ich doch nicht da bin. Aber na warte, Gil. Dafür erfährt Bruno gleich etwas, wovon du erst später erfahren wirst.

„Ich halte jetzt den Hörer an sein Ohr. Dann kannst du mit ihm sprechen."

„Hey Baby. Mommy hat dich ganz doll vermisst. Pass schön auf Daddy auf, OK?"

Mein Großer bellt zustimmend und ich erzähle ihm von meiner baldigen Rückkehr.

„Wenn du artig bist, kommt Mommy heute Nacht schon wieder."

Ich kann förmlich hören, wie er mit seinem Schwanz wedelt vor Freude. Auf Bruno freue ich mich genauso wie auf Gil. Die beiden sind meine Familie, der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens.

„Was hast du ihm noch gesagt?"

Wusst' ich's doch, dass unser Boxer vor Freude durch die Wohnung rennt, zumindest lässt Gils belustigte Stimme mich das glauben.

„Ach nichts. Nur, wie sehr ich ihn vermisse und das er auf dich aufpassen soll."

Das war denke ich überzeugend genug. Bald wird er erfahren, dass ich ihn angeschwindelt habe. So wie er es eben auch mit Bruno tat. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass er mir diese kleine Lüge verzeihen kann.

„Was hast du die Tage noch gemacht, außer dass du bei deiner Mutter gewesen bist?", fragt er mich.

Soll ich ihm davon erzählen? Es ist nicht leicht, über den schwierigsten Teil meiner Reise zu reden, aber er verdient es, davon zu erfahren. Bevor ich ihm antworte, muss ich mich räuspern, da ich plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals spüre.

„Ich war das allererste Mal seit dem Tod meines Vaters an seinem Grab", sage ich ihm und muss mich nochmal sammeln, da es nicht alles ist, was ich ihm davon zu erzählen habe.

Und wie ich meinen Grissom lieben gelernt habe, gibt er mir die Zeit, die ich brauche, und drängt mich nicht weiter zu erzählen.

„Es ist komisch. Ich habe ihn immer gehasst dafür, was er mir und Mom angetan hat. Aber dennoch fühlte ich Trauer, als ich vor seinem Grab stand. Er hat mir seelische und körperliche Schmerzen zugeführt, dennoch liebe ich ihn. Ist das nicht krank?"

Und das ist wahr. Ich habe meinen Dad Jahre lang gehasst, für das, was er mir angetan hat. Dennoch gab es Momente, in denen er einfach nur mein Vater war.

„Hey. Nenn das nicht krank, Sara. Er bleibt trotzdem noch dein Vater."

Er hat recht. Mein Vater bleibt er trotzdem. Ich sollte Gil etwas Erfreuliches erzählen, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, ihn damit etwas eifersüchtig zu machen, aber den Spaß gönn ich mir.

„Ich habe jemanden aus meiner Zeit wieder getroffen, den ich bei einer meiner vielen Pflegefamilien kennengelernt habe", erzähle ich ihm erfreut.

„Ein ER also."

Es klappt also. Wusst ich's doch.

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht etwas eifersüchtig?", ärgere ich ihn.

„Für die Antwort brauchst du zu lange mein Lieber. Wusst ich doch du bist eifersüchtig", grinse ich durchs Telefon.

„Das brauchst du aber nicht. Zum einen ist Glen nicht mein Typ. Ich stehe eher auf die grau-haarige reifere Variante, die mir intellektuell nur knapp unterlegen ist. Zum Anderen ist Glen verheiratet und hat die süßesten Zwillinge, die ich je gesehen habe", erkläre ich und befreie Gil aus der der Ungewissheit.

In solchen Momenten, wo ich an Glen und seine Zwillinge denke, wünsche ich mir auch Kinder, um Grissom und mein Glück perfekt zu machen. Jetzt, wo ich mein Leben wieder im Griff habe und die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen kann, wäre es vielleicht auch der richtige Zeitpunkt, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie er darüber denkt, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er dem auch nicht mehr abgeneigt ist.

„Glen war der Sohn meiner Pflegeeltern, wo ich als Letztes war, bevor ich nach Harvard ging. Ich würde ihn gern bei unserer Hochzeit dabei haben."

Glen ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil, aus meinem Leben in den Pflegefamilien, deshalb möchte ich ihn unbedingt dabei haben.

„Alles, was du dir wünschst, Liebes."

Das beruhigt mich. Obwohl ich mir nicht hätte vorstellen können, was er dagegen haben könnte. Aber wir reden hier ja nicht über meine ehemalige Jugendliebe.

Auch wenn ich lange Zeit weg war und eine Hochzeit in weite Ferne rückte, will ich ihn noch immer heiraten. Mehr denn je.

Mich beschäftigt aber auch, was meine Kollegen so treiben, während meiner langen Abwesenheit.

„Schön. Wie geht es den Anderen?"

„Alles unverändert. Greg hat sich auch wieder beruhigt, nachdem ich ihm erzählt habe, dass wir öfter telefonieren. Sie lassen dich alle grüßen."

Oh ja. Armer Greggo. Bei ihm, fiel es mir nach Gil am schwierigsten, ihn zurückzulassen. Meine Beziehung zu dem jüngsten CSI in unserem Team ist schwer zu beschreiben. Manchmal ist er wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich. Dann gibt es Zeiten, da bin ich einfach nur seine Mentorin, die ihm versucht, dabei zu helfen, noch besser im Job zu werden und ihm einiges zeigt. Aber die meiste Zeit, und diese ist mir auch die Wichtigste, ist er mein bester Freund.

Daran könnte selbst Grissom nichts ändern, aber will er auch nicht. Ich bin froh, dass Greg nicht mehr sauer auf Gil ist, da Grissom ja nicht der Grund ist, warum ich gegangen bin. Es war ein schwieriges Unterfangen, ihm das beizubringen. Selbst meine erste E-Mail, die ich ihm geschickt habe, ließ seine Wut auf Grissom nur wenig schmälern.

Deshalb habe ich auch weitere E-Mails mit ihm geschrieben, damit er weiß, dass es mir gut geht. Ich hätte nicht noch ertragen, dass sich mein bester Freund von mir abwendet.

Plötzlich fängt Gil fürchterlich an zu husten. Der Arme. Es geht ihm noch lange nicht besser. Ich hoffe meine baldige Anwesenheit wird ihm helfen.

„Oh Honey. Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen, damit du endlich gesund wirst", befehle ich ihm und hoffentlich hört er auf mich.

Nach seinem anstrengenden Tag schlägt sein Fieber sicher bald wieder zurück.

„Halt dich weiter tapfer, Liebes. Geh deinen Weg. Ich vermisse dich und komm bald zurück", sagt er mir und ich kann ihm anhören, dass er geschafft ist.

„Mein armes Baby", kann ich mir jetzt nicht verkneifen, da er sich auch ziemlich wehleidig anhört.

Typisch Männer. Kaum haben sie eine Erkältung, leiden sie wie jemand auf dem Sterbebett. Aber OK. Er hat sich lange genug um mich gekümmert, nach meiner Entführung. Dabei war er immer sehr liebevoll und vorsichtig. Selbst um meine Haare hatte er sich gekümmert, wenn er auch manchmal an meinem widerspenstigen Haar gescheitert ist.

Aber er war besser als jede Krankenschwester und hat mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen gelesen. Deshalb wird es mich freuen, Gleiches für ihn zu tun.

„Ich vermisse dich auch, Honey. Und mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich komme wieder, denn ich brauche dich. Geh jetzt in unser Schlafzimmer", befehle ich ihm.

Das wird jetzt lustig. Nicht zum ersten Mal bringe ich ihn so, endlich ins Bett zu gehen.

„Zieh dich aus, Honey", kommandiere ich ihn weiter.

Ich weiß genau, was er sich jetzt erhofft. Jetzt noch nicht mein Lieber.

„Aber nicht was du denkst."

Ich kann es mir nicht verkneifen, los zu lachen, bei der Vorstellung, wie er meine Befehle ausführt. Hoffentlich kommt er nicht ins Stolpern mit dem Telefon in der Hand.

„Zieh dir dein Schlafzeug an."

Ob er wohl das Schlafzeug anzieht, welches ich ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe? Das mit den schwarzen kleinen Teufelchen drauf?

„Jetzt leg dich ins Bett und zieh dir die Decke bis ans Kinn. Stell dir vor, ich würde mit im Bett liegen und du könntest mein duftendes Haar riechen. Ich weiß, wie sehr du es liebst."

Und wie er das liebt. Aber genauso liebe ich es, wenn ich mit dem Kopf in seinem Schoss liege und er mit meinem Haar spielt. So hat er mich an vielen Abenden zum Schlafen gebracht, wenn mich mal wieder einer meiner Albträume nicht wieder einschlafen ließ. Darauf freue ich mich schon. Nicht auf die Albträume, die bin ich fast ganz los geworden. Aber auf diese Momente mit Gil freue ich mich ungemein.

„Gute Nacht, Honey", flüstere ich ihm zu.

„Nacht, Dear", höre ich ihn noch schläfrig sagen und dann scheint er weggedöst zu sein.

Was der Liebe nicht weiß, ist, dass ich nur noch ein paar Blocks von unserem Haus entfernt bin. Der nette Taxifahrer hilft mir, die Koffer zur Haustür zu tragen. Nachdem ich ihn bezahlt habe, stehe ich vor unserem Haus und muss nochmal tief durchatmen.

„Zu Hause", sage ich leise zu mir selbst.

Als ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecke, kann ich Bruno schon auf und ab rennen hören. Und kaum habe ich die Tür aufgeschlossen und habe zwei Schritte in das Haus gemacht, springt Bruno mich schon an. Ich schaffe es gerade noch so, die Tür zu schließen, bevor er mich ganz umreißt. Er bellt kurz auf, aber mit meinem Finger über meinen Lippen zeige ich ihm, leise zu sein, um Gil nicht zu wecken.

„Hey Baby. Mommy hat dich auch vermisst", lache ich.

Danach kann ich nichts mehr sagen, da Bruno mein Gesicht abschleckt. Ich knuddel ihn einmal ordentlich von oben bis unten durch. Als ich beginne seinen Bauch zu rubbeln, legt er sich wie ein Schmusekater auf den Rücken. Irgendwann hat er genug und legt sich auf die Seite.

Er schaut zu mir hoch und ich weiß genau, was er als Nächstes möchte. Nur zu gerne tue ich ihm den Gefallen. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf seinen Bauch und kuschel mit ihm einige Minuten. Aber schon bald überkommt mich die Sehnsucht, Gleiches auch mit meinem Verlobten zu tun.

Nochmal knuddel ich mein Baby, gehe dann aber in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Da liegt er. Zusammengekauert auf meiner Seite des Bettes. Zugedeckt mit seiner Decke und meiner Decke in seinem Armen.

Ich schmiege mich hinter ihn ins Bett und lege einen Arm um ihn. Er scheint aufgewacht zu sein, aber er sagt nichts. Mit meiner Hand fahre ich an seine Stirn. Noch immer verdammt heiß.

„Schlaf weiter, Honey. Du hast hohes Fieber", flüstere ich sanft in sein Ohr.

Hhmm. Anscheint registriert er nicht, dass ich da bin.

„Ich bin zurück, Honey", versuche ich ihm mitzuteilen, aber das Einzige, was er tut, ist zufrieden Grinsen und sich enger in meine Decke kuscheln.

Ich gebe ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, bevor auch ich in den Schlaf drifte.

Ein paar Stunden später werde ich von etwas Feuchtem an der Hand geweckt. Bruno ist dabei, meine Hand abzuschlecken. Mein Großer. Ich merke wieder, wie schön es ist, zurück zu sein. Ich gebe Gil, der noch fest schlummert, einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Das Fieber scheint zurückgegangen zu sein, da seine Stirn nicht mehr ganz so heiß ist. Ich stehe auf und mache mich fertig, um mit Bruno eine Runde um den Block zu gehen. Kaum sind wir zurück, verlangt er erst nach seinem Fressen und danach eine Kuscheleinheit, die ich ihm nicht abschlagen kann.

Nachdem Bruno sich zufrieden in sein Körbchen legt, gehe ich in die Küche, mache etwas Musik an und lasse sie leise laufen. Dabei mache ich für Gil und mich Frühstück. Mit einem Tablett, gefüllt voller Köstlichkeiten, wo ich weiß, dass Gil sie liebt, gehe ich ins Schlafzimmer.

Er scheint wach zu sein.

„Morgen, Honey", begrüße ich ihn.

Er schaut mich an, als würde er einen Geist sehen.

„Sara?"

Während ich auf das Bett zugehe, muss ich ihn anlächeln. Sein verdattertes Gesicht ist einfach zu köstlich. Noch immer etwas krank und dieser ungläubige Blick sind irgendwie niedlich.

Ich knie mich aufs Bett und küsse ihn sanft auf die Lippen. An seinen funkelnden blauen Augen kann ich erkennen, dass er so langsam begreift, dass ich wirklich da bin.

„Es ist kein Traum?"

Ich kann einfach nicht anders, als ihn weiter anzulächeln und zu nicken. Wieder küsse ich ihn. Diesmal intensiver. Meine Zunge bahnt sich ihren Weg zu seiner. Ich glaube er spürt nun endgültig, dass ich zurück bin.

„Ich bin zurück, Honey."

Es ist wirklich niedlich, anzusehen, wie Grissom überlegt. Er denkt jetzt sicher darüber nach, wie ich plötzlich zu Hause sein kann, wo wir vor ein paar Stunden noch telefoniert haben. Mit einem Augenzwinkern deute ich ihm, dass ich ihm bei unserem Gespräch ein klein wenig angeschwindelt habe.

„Bleibst du?", fragt er mich schüchtern.

Diese zwei Worte lassen mein Herz schmelzen. Er klingt so sehnsüchtig. Aber ich kann ihn verstehen, da es mir nicht anders geht. Deswegen werde ich ihn auch schnell erlösen.

Mit einem noch breiteren Lächeln hauche ich ihm sanft in sein Ohr:„Ich bleibe, Gil. Und werde nicht mehr gehen."

Wieder küsse ich ihn und lege mich zu ihm ins Bett. Er zieht mich ganz fest an sich heran, bis sich unsere Nasen berühren. Seine blauen Augen bringen mich wie immer fast um den Verstand.

„Nie wieder lasse ich dich los, Sara Sidle", verspricht er mir.

Er ist noch immer nicht gesund, deshalb kommt die Müdigkeit schnell zurück und seine Augen fallen immer wieder zu. Zärtlich küsse ich ihn nochmal auf die Schläfe und flüstere in sein Ohr:„Ich lasse dich nie wieder alleine. Ich liebe dich, Honey."

Ich bin wieder zurück. Zu Hause. Bei meinen Freunden, meinem Hund, meinem Verlobten und einer besseren Zukunft.

**Ende**


End file.
